Academia de la Guerra High
by Khazen
Summary: Garen a entrado a una nueva Escuela cuando llego de otra ciudad con su familia y trata de pasarla bien con sus nuevos conocidos Cada Capitulo saldra en 2 Dias :D
1. Iniciando un nuevo ciclo

_**Hola a todos :D Soy Khazen, y lo que voy a narrar es una historia, no como suelen ser todas**_  
><span><em><strong>simplemente me base en el juego League of Legends ,aunque ya se que existen muchas como esta y habran muchas igual que esta, <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>me propuse un reto llegar a los 50 <strong>_  
><span><em><strong>capitulos, si, a si que lo que estan por leer, les pediria como favor dejarme comentarios y criticas constructivas<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Esta historia no sigue en si como se veria en el juego si no como ellos siendo representados en un tipo de universo paralelo<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>y no se preocupen que no solamente hablaran de parejas como Garen y Katarina si no como todos relacionandose...<strong>_

_**Gracias. :D**_

La tenua luz del dia iluminaba la habitacion de un muchacho de 15 años, la habitacion estaba un poco desordenada, lo siempre tipico para un joven de esa edad  
>cuando de pronto se escucho la voz de alguien.<p>

-Garen, DESPIERTA!

Al no tener resultados en los proximos 3 gritos que lanzo subio al cuarto del muchacho un tanto molesta, empezo a tocar la puerta y no hubo ninguna respuesta  
>Entro enfurecida y grito.<p>

-Garen Crownguard, DESPIERTA!

-Umfsdgsgggfsdf(Balbuceaba)

-DESPIERTA!

-Ah! Me has asustado mama, ¿que pasa?

-Es tu primer dia de clases, ponte tu uniforme y baja de desayunar

Sin decir mas cerro la puerta tras ella y dejo a Garen un poco asustado, volviendo con el, el joven pensaba en lo que podria pasar, despues de todo se habian cambiado  
>de ciudad y inscrito en esta escuela, no dejabade preguntarse como seria, Bajo corriendo a desayunar pero no vio a su padre, asi que supuso que se fue a trabajar muy temprano<br>y como siempre era de suponerse el tomaba desayuno con su madre

-Bien Hijo, se que es duro dejar a tus amigos pero quiero que te acostumbres a este nuevo cambio

-Lo intentare mama, aunque no creo que sea facil

-Bien hijo termina tu desayuno que no tarda en venir por ti el autobus

-Si mama

Cuando termino su desayuno, salio corriendo en direccion a la puerta, tomo su maletin y salio afuera a esperar el autobus sentado en una parada, cuando el autobus paso, el subio  
>con un animo pesimo, intento desesperadamente encontrar un sitio libre, pero solo habia 1 disponible, se sento en el y espero paciente llegar, al bajar del bus en la escuela, algo le<br>sono gracioso en la cabeza, el nombre de la escuela era "La academia de la guerra", entro un poco sonriente y se acerco a un guia para pedir ayuda, el guia le indico el camino a su clase  
>y se despidio de el amablemente, cuando llego en la puerta del salon decia "Demacia", eso le hizo reir un poco y entro, vio a pocas personas, busco un lugar para sentarse y espero paciente<br>a que la clase diera inicio.

Como siempre, entro el profesor, dijo su nombre que era un poco extraño Ryze, luego prosiguio a hacer que se presenten cada estudiante.

-Usted Joven con una coleta

-Yo me llamo Xin Zhao, tengo desendencia china y tengo 15 años

-Ahora usted, señalando a un joven alto, con cabello negro

-Me llamo Jarvan, tengo 15 años

-Usted, el de la bufanda, dijo señalando a Garen

-Me llamo Garen Crownguard, tengo 15 años

Y fueron pasando cada estudiante, presentandose ante el profesor, hasta que este explico

-Como veran, entre todos los alumnos que se han inscrito, nos a dado el honor de formar 2 secciones con nombres de antiguos reinos, vuesto salon se le considera Demacia, mientras que al salon vecino  
>se le considera como Noxus, en unos instantes vendran los alumnos de la Clase de Noxus, y solo por hoy les dare clases a ambos grupos, apartir de mañana estaran separados en 2 secciones, se preguntaran<br>porque vienen, pues porque hemos tenido un problema con el salon, y decidimos que se conozcan, bien sin mas que esperar

El Profesor Ryze hizo pasar a todo el salon de Noxus al salon Demacia, uno a uno iban pasando y sentandose conforme a su lugar en la entrada, una chica de cabello carmesi, le toco sentarse al costado de  
>Garen, y de nuevo el profesor, empezo a presentar a los estudiantes de la clase, y denuevo fueron uno a uno.<p>

-Tu el chico que alardea mucho sobre si mismo

-Me llamo Draven, y no alardeo sobre mi mismo, tengo 15 años

-Bien, Ahora usted dijo señalando a un joven con una apariencia algo mayor

-Me llamo Dariuz y Draven es mi hermano menor, yo tengo 16 años

-Bien y usted, dijo señalando a la chica de cabello Carmesi

Con un tono un poco serio, y sin sentimiento, respondio a lo que el profesor pregunto.

-Me llamo Katarina, tengo 15 años

Uno a uno fueron presentandose hasta que el profesor dio por iniciada su clase, y tanto todos empezaron a escuchar, cuando se dio un pequeño descanso de 5 minutos, Garen vio que su compañera aun estaba seria, parecia  
>un poco deprimida, asi que el intento hablarle<p>

-Hola, ¿como estas?

Aunque no hubo respuesta, volvio a tratar

-Hola, soy Garen Crownguard

-Disculpa, no te escuche me llamo Katarina Du...

-Katarina ¿Du?

-DuCouteau

-Vaya que apellido, por cierto porque andas como deprimida

-Eso a ti no te importa

-Puedes decirme, vamos dime

-No, dejame en paz

Garen se giro a un costado, penso porque le era tan dificil conseguir amigos, en su antigua escuela era muy sencillo, pero decidido, la chica a su lado era hermosa, queria intentar ser su amigo y quisa algo mas

-Me eh enamorado-Penso

Mientras transcurria la clase no podia evitar mirarla, siempre seria y atenta, se veia hermosa, de la nada se sorprendio con el timbre de fin de clase y hora del receso.

Garen caminaba hacia la cafeteria por algo que comer, aun no tenia a nadie con quien juntarse, parecia un bicho raro en esta escuela,no eso no podia ser , le sirvieron su almuerzo y fue a buscar sitio, cuando una voz  
>le sono familiar<p>

-Garen, Garen ven puedes sentarte aca-Dijo Jarvan mientras le hacia señas con su mano

Garen fue y se sento a lado de Xin Zhao y Jarvan, buscando hacer conversacion pregunto:

-Hola, ¿es su primer año aca tambien?-Penso en lo tonto que fue la pregunta, ellos tenian confianza, no podia ser su primer año cuando respondieron

-Si, Xin y Yo somos viejos amigos, y nos metieron a esta escuela, para llevarnos mas con otros chicos

-Ya veo

-Cambiando de tema, Garen en clase vi mucho que mirabas a aquella chica, ¿te gusta acaso?-Xin pregunto haciendo que Garen escupa un poco de comida

-Ehmm, Ehmm

-Ya para Xin lo incomodas-Jarvan salio en su defensa

-Vamos solo es entre nosotros ¿o no?

-Si pero no debirias preguntar eso cuando apen...

-Si me gusta-Dijo Garen serio y firme

-Ya lo sabia-Dijo riendose Xin

-Bien Garen, porque no le hablas-Dijo Jarvan

-Ya lo intente pero siempre esta seria, ademas...

Algo interrumpio la vista de Garen, alli estaba ella, en una mesa sola, comiendo con la mirada un poco triste

-¿Ademas?,¿Ademas que?-Dijo Jarvan

-Nada, me tengo que ir al baño nos vemos en clase ¿si?

-De acuerdo-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Jarvan y Xin

Garen se fue disimuladamente, y paso desapercibido para sentarse a lado de ella, incluso pidio otro plato en la cafeteria gastando su mesada de ese dia como un adicional, el camino y se sento justo a su lado, ella lo vio pero  
>no dijo nada<p>

-Hola-Garen intento formar una conversacion

-Hola-Dijo ella

-Te vi sola y pense en darte compañia-Dijo Garen con una sonrisa

-¿Porque lo haces?

-Simplemente porque me caes bien

-No dime la verdad

-¿Cual verdad?

-¿Porque te sientas con alguien como yo?

-No entiendo, pero siento que se relaciona con tu forma de ser, ¿Porque no me cuentas la razon de porque siempre estas asi?

-No puedo, es algo que quiero olvidar-Dijo levantandose de la mesa y alejandose, mientras Garen la veia

Garen volvio a clases y se sento al costado de ella, no le hablo por el resto del dia y cuando fue la hora de salida, Garen fue y vio a Katarina caminando sola, fue tras ella y...

-Te acompaño a tu casa , ¿Bien?

-Tu denuevo, porque quieres juntarte con alguien como yo

-Quiero ser tu amigo-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, seremos amigos

-Bueno te acompaño a tu casa, ¿o que?

-Como quieras-Dijo ella

Ambos caminaron por la calles, cuando llegaron a cierto punto, ella lo tomo por los hombros y lo empujo a un callejon...

-Encerio dime porque buscas mi compañia-Dijo ella con ojos que parecian que van a llorar

-Ya te lo dije, quiero ser tu amigo-Dijo dandose cuenta que ella estaba por llorar

-Siento que eso no es la verdad, dimela porfavor-Dijo ella

-Pues, primeramente quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho, tu mirada seria, tu cabello Carmesi, se que solo te conozco 1 dia, pero ya siento algo por ti, tal ves pienses que estoy loco, despues de esto tal ves no hables-Dijo Garen

Ella se quedo viendolo, su lagrimeo habia parado, volvio a su tono serio y dijo:

-Es eso-Dijo ella

Katarina abrazo a Garen sin que el se lo esperara, el correspondio al abrazo, y le pregunto

-Kat, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si, sabes eres mi primer amigo, y ahora mi novio, siempre eh estado asi porque no tenia amigos, pero se que apartir de ahora todo cambiara

Garen no dijo nada y la acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Pues, eso fue...lindo-Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Si, te digo algo, fue mi primer beso, me alegra que fue contigo Kat-Dijo Garen

-¿Encerio?, esque eres lindo, este fue el mio tambien

Sin mas que hablar el la volvio a besar con un poco mas de intensidad, luego de eso, se fueron juntos a casa de Katarina, cuando llegaron Garen se despidio de ella y partio hacia la suya.

Ahora pasemos a la vista de Katarina.

Una chica de cabello carmesi paso feliz, a su casa, subio a su cuarto, y escribio en su diario como lo hacia cada noche

"Querido Diario, como siempre en cada escuela a la que asisto no pude encontrar amigo alguno, y solo podia contar contigo, pero hoy encontre a una persona especial que me hara cambiar mi manera de pensar y de ser, su nombre es Garen  
>Crownguard, tiene ojos azules y cabello castaño, hoy di mi primer beso y el tambien, se que este año sera muy acogedor, creo que hoy la vida me ha sonreido y pues gracias a ella hoy me siento feliz, ya no se que escribir, porque eso es tod<br>lo interesante que me paso hoy, salvo por la mañana cuando me toco sentarme con el, gracias destino, y con esto me despido, hasta mañana querido diario"

Luego de esa entrada, el padre de Katarina la llamo a cenar, cuando ella bajo, se sento en la mesa de la sala, a comer junto a sus 2 hermanos, Talon y Cassiopedia.

-Paso algo interesante hoy en la escuela Cass-Dijo el Señor DuCouteau

-Nada padre-Dijo y prosiguio a terminar de comer

-Y tu Talon

-Regular, padre, nada interesante salvo que mi clase se llama Noxus y Katarina le toco conmigo-Dijo con tono suave

-Y tu Kat-Pregunto el SrDuCouteau

-Como siempre-Dijo con un Tono serio

Al terminar de comer Katarina dijo que se sentia cansada y subio a su habitacion, con el pretexto de dormir, alli tomo un almohada, y la abrazo.

-Hay papa, si supieras lo que me paso hoy, pero no puedo decirtelo-Dijo Pensando

Mañana le esperaba un gran dia

En otro lado, Garen llegaba a su casa despues de tomar un Taxi, entro sonriendo y subio a su alcoba, le grito a su madre diciendo que no tenia hambre y que estaba cansado, fue y se durmio apenas toco la cama

Tuvo un sueño, donde el estaba junto a Katarina, de la mano por grandes praderas, era su felicidad, su primera novia, cuando de pronto Katarina empezo a besarlo con fuerza, y se dejo caer sobre el verde pasto

ella empezo a quitarle la camisa que llevaba en el sueño...

-Te amo Kat-Dijo Garen

-Yo tambien te amo-Dijo Katarina

Luego de eso ambos estaban siendo uno solo, cuando un ruido sono...

-GAREN DESPIERTA!

Garen desperto de un golpe de aquel hermoso sueño, y se dio cuenta que la luz del sol habia salido y le esperaba otro dia de escuela, y otra ves ver a su amada, se levanto encantado, bajo a tomar su desayuno y fue sin esperar volando a la parada de  
>autobuses, Sabiendo que en unos minutos podra reunirse junto a su amada, Katarina, su nombre resonaba en su mente...<p>

_**Bueno Gracias por leer este primer Capitulo, acepto criticas constructivas y el proximo capitulo saldra en 2 dias, es lo que hare, como dije me propuse un reto de hacer 50 capitulos para este fic de 2000 palabras cada uno**_

_**Gracias y hasta el proximo Capitulo :D**_

_**PD:Estos primeros capitulos los enfocare en Garen y Katarina pero habran mas parejas,conflictos y pfff, esperen y veran Gracias :D**_


	2. Asesinato y Amor

_**Hola, nos vemos denuevo este capitulo y espero que les guste, en este capitulo no me enfocare mucho en Garen y Katarina, sino que ademas lo hare**_  
><em><span><strong>para presentar a todos los demas personajes, sin mas preambulos...Disfruten el Capitulo :D<strong>_

* * *

><p>Garen se despertaba como todas las mañanas, habian pasado dias desde que el y Katarina se habian enamorado, y ahora se habia tornado habitual que su<br>madre ya no tuviera que despertarlo, siempre bajaba a la misma hora a tomar desayuno, y luego irse a la escuela para estar con ella, quererla y sonreirle, ademas  
>que habia empezado a socializar con Jarvan y Xin Zhao, aunque aun no los conocia por completo.<p>

Esa misma mañana Garen salio como siempre, al llegar a la escuela...

-Que es todo este alboroto-Penso al ver que la gente se reunia a lo lejos alcanzo de divisar a Jarvan y a Xin y se dirigio hacia ellos

-Jarvan ¿Que paso aqui?

-No te has enterado-Dijo

-¿Enterarme de que?

-Anoche al parecer, en una junta de maestros que fue hasta altas horas de la noche...

-Dime que paso

-Asesinaron a un profesor, aun no se sabe quien lo hizo ni porque-Dijo con un tono triste

-Vaya, y que pasara con la escuela

-La cerraran un par de semanas-Argumento Xin

A Garen la noticia le parecia asombrosa y a la vez triste, triste por la muerte de uno de sus maestros pero alegre al saber que tendra mas tiempo para salir con "ella"

A lo lejos Garen vio a Katarina y fue hacia ella...

-Kat, Buenos dias-Dijo sonriente

Ella se acerco un poco preocupada, le dio a Garen un beso en la mejilla y le pregunto que habia pasado, Garen tuvo que contarle lo que le dijo Jarvan, a lo lejos Jarvan y Xin  
>conversaban<p>

-Garen es suertudo no lo crees-Dijo Xin

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Miralo, tuvo novia al primer dia-Dijo Xin riendose un poco

-Jajaja, bueno mi padre me llama, Swain esta causando algunos problemas y debo hacerme cargo de su "negocio" por estas 2 semanas-Dijo algo Preocupado

-Te entiendo, tranquilo siempre te cuidare las espaldas

-Eres un buen amigo

Jarvan y Xin salieron de la escuela, caminaron por la calles de Valoran hasta que llegaron hasta cierto punto y entraron a un callejon, habia una puerta un poco oxidada aunque eso  
>no tuvo mucha importancia Jarvan y Xin entraron a dentro, en el interior se encontraban el padre de Jarvan, que tenia el mismo nombre que su hijo<p>

-Hijo me da gusto verte

-Si padre a mi tambien, eh venido a hacerme cargo de ya sabes que-Dijo Jarvan

-Bien dejare todo en tus manos, ya sabes que Swain de la mafia rival a vuelto a hacer de las suyas y no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, por cierto te presento a Shyvana, ella  
>sera tu nueva Guardaespaldas, conocela ella tiene tu edad-Diciendo esto su padre le guiño el ojo<p>

-Bien me tengo que ir hijo, recuerda ser fuerte-Diciendo esto tomo sus cosas y camino hasta la puerta, la abrio y desaparecio cuando esta se cerro de golpe

Volviendo a otra parte, en una estacion de policia una chica Observaba por una de las ventanas

-Caitlyn-Dijo una voz masculina

-¿Que quieres? ¿Jayce?

-Informarte que tenemos un nuevo caso, en la Academia de la Guerra ocurrio un asesinato

-Asesinato ¿eh?

-Si, pedi que cerraran la escuela un par de semanas, aunque creo que es muy exagerado ya que normalmente lo resolvemos en una semana lo mucho

-No perdamos tiempo

Caitlyn y Jayce partieron hacia el lugar del crimen, La Academia de la Guerra, al llegar lo primero que hizo Caitlyn es usar su habilidad deductiva

-Observando la escena del crimen, no pude dejar de sentir que ya se quien fue-Dijo Cait

-¿Encerio?¿Quien hizo esto?

-Swain...

Por otro lado en un barrio un poco sucio y desordenado, en una casa un hombre conversaba con 2 muchachos

-Bien hecho Darius y Draven, con esto obligamos a Jarvan a abandonar la ciudad por un tiempo

-No lo entiendo, la mafia rival ¿Que tiene la muerte de ese profesor, con esto?

-Callate Darius, con tal que nos paguen eso no tiene importancia-Dijo Draven

-Hasle caso a tu hermano menor, eso no es de tu criterio, en fin-Dijo El hombre levantandose

El hombre tomo su baston y empezo a caminar hacia un cuadro en la pared, lo levanto dejando ver una caja fuerte ,abrio la caja fuerte y saco un poco de su contenido  
>luego se acerco a los jovenes y les entrego un gran fajo de dinero y ordeno que se retirasen a sus casas, al momento entro otro hombre, era alto y se veia amenazante<p>

-Señor Swain, el plan que ordeno a sido un exito, se confirmo la salida de Jarvan de la ciudad

-Excelente, ahora sal de aqui-Dijo chasqueando los dedos, de inmediato un cuervo negro aparecio de la nada y se sento en su hombro

-Si todo marcha bien, habremos completado nuestro trato-Dijo acariciandola

En otro lado de la ciudad, Garen invito esa mañana a Katarina al cine, pero alguien los seguia de cerca..., Cuando llegaron a la Taquilla

-¿Que te gustaria ver?

-No lo se, decide tu por mi

-No veremos lo que tu quieras-Dijo Garen

-Bueno me apetece ver...aquella

-Bien, quieres algo para tomar

-Claro un refresco estaria bien

Luego de eso Garen fue y compro Palomitas,y dos grandes refrescos para el y ella, juntos entraron al cine, pero la figura misteriosa, los seguia de cerca

Dentro de la sala la pelicula estaba por comenzar y Katarina puso su cabeza en el hombre de Garen

-Estas muy cariñosa hoy-Dijo con un tono Picaro

-Esque te quiero mucho-Respondio

-Yo tambien, mira la pelicula comenzara-Dijo tomando un sorbo y comiendo algunas palomitas

Mientras disfrutaban de la pelicula llego una escena donde el protagonista besa a una chica, asi que Garen y Katarina no se quedaron atras, unieron sus labios  
>en un tierno beso, que empezo a durar mucho, Garen se dejo llevar y empezo a tocarla un poco, ella lo sentia pero no le importaba, hasta que Garen se dio razon de<br>lo que estaba haciendo

-Disculpa, no fue mi intencion solo me deje llevar...-Dijo un poco apenado

-No te preocupes, aunque admito que me gusto un poco-Dijo sonrojandose

-¿Encerio?

-Si pero no creo estar lista para algo asi-Dijo un poco apenada

-Creo que yo tampoco-Dijo Garen-Sigamos viendo la pelicula

Luego de salir del cine, Garen vio que se ponia de noche, asi que la acompaño a casa, aunque la figura en las sombras aun los seguia, ellos tomaron el bus, que los dejo a  
>unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Kat, asi que se dispusieron a caminar<p>

-Bueno creo que ya llegamos

-Si, gracias por lo de hoy

-Para eso estoy-Dijo provocando que Katarina se ria un poco

-Bien creo que te mereces esto-Dijo besandolo y despidiendose de el

Garen partio rumbo a su casa, pero por otro lado, una chica pelirroja entraba a su casa y subia a su habitacion, tomando su diario empezo a narrar

"Queria diario, Garen y yo llevamos nuestra primera semana juntos, a sido hermosa, quiero estar con el para siempre, me encanta cuando me besa, me abraza, me sonrie, aunque debo  
>admitir que hoy ambos, el y yo nos dejamos llevar mucho cuando estabamos en el cine, me gustaria algun dia ser digna de el, pero eso solo pasara con el tiempo, aunque este dia no<br>a sido del todo feliz, cerraron la escuela porque asesinaron a un profesor dentro de ella, no lo se, lo unico que siento es que Garen me cuidara, el me quiere como yo a el, bueno  
>eso es todo por hoy, hasta mañana querido diario"<p>

Escribiendo esto, alguien la llamo a cenar

-Kat a CENAR!

-Ya voy-Grito al ser sorprendida por la llamada de su hermana Cass

Ella bajo rapidamente y se sento en la mesa

-Cass donde estan ¿Padre y Talon?

-Nuestro padre se quedo hasta tarde hoy en el trabajo y Talon subio a su cuarto, dijo que no tenia hambre

Ellas cenaron en silencio por primera vez en varios años, al terminar Kat fue corriendo a su cuarto argumentando que estaba cansada, al entrar se tiro a su cama y se disponia a dormir cuando  
>el ruido de su puerta cerrandose, la sorprendio y vio que parado en ella estaba Talon<p>

-¿Que quieres?-Dijo un poco asustada

-Asi que, el es la razon de que estas mas feliz ¿No?-Dijo sacando y mostrando una foto de Garen y ella

-Espera no es lo que parece, ademas cu...cuando tomaste esta foto-Dijo un poco asustada

-Hoy mismo, la verdad cuando fui a la escuela y me entere de lo ocurrido sali y para mi sorpresa, fuiste tomada de la mano con este..

-No le digas asi, ademas no me gusta que te entrometas en mi vida

-Eres mi hermana y te quiero, ademas quiero lo mejor para ti, debo informarle a nuestro padre sobre esto

-No lo hagas, ya sabes que a el no le gusta esa idea de que yo tenga a alguien especial

-Lo siento hermana el debe saberlo

-No, dejame ser feliz, no quiero ser la seria y fria Katarina de hace algunos años, nuestro padre no me deja tener amigos y mucho menos que salga con alguien, porfavor el significa mucho para mi

-Y Dime acaso estuvo bien que se besaran en media pelicula y que "este" te tocara

-Acaso entraste tu tambien, eres un maldito acosador

-No creo que sea correcto que el haga eso contigo, en fin me has dado lastima asi que hare una exepcion pero si pasa algo no vengas llorando a mi...¿Si?

-Como tu digas, ahora !Sal de mi cuarto!

Talon salio del cuarto y se dirigio al suyo...

-Garen eh..., pobre de ti si le haces algo a ella, considerate muerto-Dijo riendose un poco

Garen llegaba a su casa, con la sonrisa habitual, entro en ella, se lavo las manos y se dispuso a cenar cuando su madre le pregunta

-¿Dime porque esta semana siempre llegas con esa sonrisa?, pense que no ibas a sonreir en meses, como cuando siempre nos cambiamos de ciudad

-No pasa nada-Dijo sonrojandose un poco

-¿Es una chica cierto?

Garen escupio el bocado de comida, sorprendido y avergonzado

-¿Como lo supiste?

-Soy tu madre, es mi instinto

-Bien, pues dejame cenar tranquilo

-Antes cuentame todo, o no tendras tu segunda racion-Dijo su madre con un tono picaro

-Siempre me atrapas en tus juegos, en fin lo hare-Dijo Garen con un tono de fastidio

Garen no tuvo mas remedio y empezo a narrar todo lo que vivio con Katarina esa semana, obviando algunas partes, como lo sucedido en el cine  
>evitando sonrojarse pero eso fue imposible<p>

-Bien mama tengo sueño y me voy a mi cuarto

Garen subio a toda prisa y de un salto se acosto sobre su cama y empezo a soñar con ella, como lo venia haciendo desde hace una semana

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Bien hasta hay el capitulo 2 espero que les guste y dejenme comentarios y criticas constructivas, Gracias y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D<strong>_


	3. La Mafia

_**Hola :D Nos vemos denuevo en este capitulo y quiero decir que en este capitulo, me enfocare mas en Jarvan y su vida, claro sin dejar de lado a Garen y Katarina.**_  
><em><span><strong>Gracias y que disfruten el capitulo :D<strong>_

* * *

><p>Por las calles de Valoran, en un cierto callejos, se encontraba una puerta oxidada que dirigia hacia una gran habitacion...<p>

-Xin Zhao! Puedes venir un momento-Jarvan, se notaba un poco enfadado

-¿Que ocurre?

-Me preocupa Swain, ya sabes por lo del asunto del profesor asesinado

-¿Sabes? Yo ni siquiera se porque tu padre salio de la ciudad por la muerte de un profesor

-¿Encerio no lo sabes?

-No, me gustaria que me lo cuentes todo, ademas recuerda que soy tu guardaespaldas

-Si ese es el caso, te contare que hacemos realmente, ya que pienso que no sabes nada

Seguido de eso Jarvan, comenzo su relato que narrare a continuacion

-Como veras, mi nombre es Jarvan, Jarvan IV para ser mas especifico, cuando mi padre te contrato para que seas mi guardaespaldas hace casi 2 semanas, habia recibido  
>una nota de Swain, que decia que pronto iba a ocurrir algo malo en contra de su "empresa", jamas tomamos importancia de ese mensaje, hasta que fallecio aquel profesor,<br>ahora aqui va la conexion con mi padre, el era su hermano menor, era mi tio-Jarvan empezo a llorar y Shyvana se acerco, al parecer habia escuchado todo

-¿Jefe, esta bien?-Dijo abrazandolo para consolarlo

-Jarvan, tranquilo, sigue con tu relato-Dijo Xin

-Seguire-aun sin soltarse de Shyvana-pues mi padre salio de la ciudad, porque prefiere velarlo solo, es una tradicion en mi familia, y me hizo quedar porque, si algo le pasa  
>yo debo hacerme cargo, en estos momentos imagino que Swain ya esta informado de eso<p>

-Y ¿Como?-Pregunto confuso Xin

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que Swain tiene espias en la Academia de Guerra

-No lo se, sera mejor averiguar-Jarvan se puso serio y se solto del abrazo de Shyvana

-Shyvana hasme un favor, ve a esta direccion y averigua lo que puedas-Shyvana obedecia y salio

-A ¿Donde la mandaste?-Dijo Xin

-Es una direccion, donde mi padre cree que Swain se esconde, aunque creo que el cojo es muy listo-Dijo Jarvan con un tono serio

-No lo creo, es un maldito ****!-Dijo Xin

Por otro lado Garen, caminaba por el parque central de la ciudad, habia quedado con Katarina el dia anterior a salir juntos por aquel, al ver que no llegaba, se acosto sobre el  
>verde pasto y se dispuso a dormir.<p>

Katarina iba llegando un poco apresurada, se habia quedado dormida, desperto tarde, y bajo a desayunar, tomo el desayuno demasiado rapido que incluso su hermana Cass le pregunto que  
>a donde iba<p>

-¿A donde vas con tanto apuro?

-No es de tu incunbencia, ademas tengo cosas que hacer-Dijo tratando de evadir a su hermana

-Como que no, recuerda que eres la menor, a todo esto ¿a donde vas?-Dijo Cass

-Luego te digo, me tengo que ir-Dijo caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo de su casa dejando confundida a su hermana

Katarina seguia caminando, cuando diviso a alguien sobre la hierba, se acerco a el y de un susto, lo desperto

-Kat, no tenias que haber hecho eso

-No te preocupes lo hizo con mucho gusto-Dijo ella riendose un poco

-¿Y que hacias dormido?-Pregunto ella

-Bueno yo estaba...-No pudo terminar, porque Katarina le dio un beso

-Bien, ¿a donde quieres ir?-Dijo Garen

-Esta vez tu decide, ¿si?-Dijo Kat

-Bueno vamos a...-De la nada sono el celular de Garen

-¿Bueno...?-Dijo Respondiendo a la llamada

-Garen, ven a esta direccion ahora mismo-Dijo el Desconocido

-Jarvan, ¿eres tu?-Dijo Garen

-Si Garen, ahora ven rapido-Dijo Jarvan

-Estoy ocupado, tengo una cita con ya sabes quien...-Dijo Riendose un poco

-Ademas no se como conseguiste mi numero, jamas te lo eh dado-Dijo Garen un poco mas serio

-Eso no importa ahora, necesito que vengas-Dijo Jarvan un poco mas serio

Corto la llamada...

-Kat lo siento, Jarvan me dijo que fuera aca porque necesita mi ayuda-Dijo un poco apenado

-No te preocupes, ven a mi casa en la tarde, a las 6, ¿Si?-Dijo Kat sonriendo

-Alli estare-Dijo Garen sonriendo

Garen se dirigio hacia donde Jarvan le dijo, era el callejon con la misma puerta oxidada, llamo a Jarvan y le dijo que ya estaba hay, Jarvan salio y vio a Garen hay parado, le indico que pase  
>y el con mucha desconfianza obedecio, Jarvan le dijo que se siente en una silla que daba a un escritorio donde Jarvan fue y se sento, quedando Garen y Jarvan frente a frente<p>

-Y para que me querias aqui-Dijo Garen con un poco de miedo

-No tengas miedo, somos amigos ¿no?-Dijo Jarvan con una sonrisa que inspiraba desconfianza

Garen volteo a ver a los alrededores y solo vio a Xin parado en una oscura esquina

-¿A que se debe esto?-Pregunto el

-Como veras, mi padre dirige una mafia en esta ciudad, y a salido de viaje y me dejo con todo el trabajo aunque eso no tiene nada que ver aca, bien lo que queria preguntarte es si estarias dispuesto  
>¿a trabajar conmigo?-a Jarvan le vino una pequeña risa<p>

-Ni loco, no quiero tener que ver con ese "mundo", lo siento Jarvan, aunque aun podemos ser amigos-Esto ultimo lo dijo con desconfianza y miedo

-Esta bien, pero si recapacitas, mi puerta esta siempre abierta-Dijo indicandole la salida

Garen salio con un suspiro, se dio cuenta de que tenia la espalda humeda de tanto sudar, asi que se dirigio a casa para cambiarse de ropa y esperar que pase el tiempo para su cita con Katarina

Por otro lado Katarina llegaba a casa, siendo recibida por su hermana, que le dijo que se sentara en el mueble, debian hablar...

-Asi que, dime la razon porque salias tan apresurada-Dijo Cass

-Eso no importa, ademas estoy cansada, ire a dormir-Dijo tratando de pararse

-Sientate, aun no terminamos-Dijo Cass

Alguien escuchaba atento acostado en su cama desde el segundo piso

-¿Que mas quieres saber?

-Dime quien es el-Dijo mostrandole un foto de ella y Garen

Katarina sintio que su corazon salia del pecho, si su hermana lo sabia, y le decia a su padre, no podria volver a verlo a "el", ya que a su padre no le gusta que tenga amigos, y mucho menos "novio"

-¿Quien te dio eso?-Dijo un poco asustada

-Alguien, ahora dime quien es el-Dijo Cass

-Un amigo-Dijo tratando de defenderse

-Segura que es tu "amigo", porque muy bien los veo haciendo esto-Dijo Cass, cuando de la nada saco una foto de ella y el dandose un beso

-No lo puedo ocultar mas, el es Garen, un chico que conoci el primer dia de escuela, me atrajo su forma de ser y de hacer que yo me sintiera bien conmigo misma, y pues acepte ser "alguien especial" como  
>solia decir Kat, y ahora de seguro le diras a papa-Diciendo esto agacho la cabeza<p>

-No te preocupes hermanita, yo tambien tengo a alguien a espaldas de mi padre, ademas esperaba el dia que madures, anda ve que tengo cosas que hacer-Dijo Cass riendose

Katarina subio un poco mas calmada pero no a su habitacion, a la de Talon

-¿Porque te empeñas en asustarme?

-Encerio crees, que yo ¿le di las fotos?-Dijo Talon

-Eres el unico que se me ocurre-Dijo Kat

-No me hagas reir, que yo fuera y dejara las fotos en un lugar visible de tu habitacion para que Cass las encontrara no quiere decir que yo fui-Talon se quedo en silencio, se habia delatado a si mismo

-Te odio-Fue las unicas palabras que dijo Kat antes de irse a su habitacion

Talon se quedo en shock, su hermana, la que el mas queria, dijo que lo odiaba, pero se tranquilizo pensando que es cosa de su edad, apenas ella tenia 15 y el 16, si es cosa de su edad

Garen estaba alistandose para ir a su cita con Kat, cuando sono el telefono

-Hola Garen, ¿Cuanto tiempo?¿Como estan mama y papa?-Dijo una voz familiar en el telefono

-Lux, hermana cuanto tiempo desde que no te veo-Dijo Garen

Ambos se pusieron a hablar, un largo periodo de tiempo

-Pasame con mama, tengo que decirle algo ¿Si?-Dijo Lux

Garen llamo a su madre y ella vino casi por vuelo a hablar con su hija, cuando se dio cuenta aun faltaban 10 minutos, se le hacia tarde para su cita, se disponia a salir cuando su madre lo llamo

-Garen, tu hermana Lux vendra a vivir con nosotros y no como visita como siempre lo ha hecho, dijo que no se acostumbra a estar con sus tios lejos de su familia, ademas dijo que vendra con un amigo "Ezreal"  
>creo dijo que era su nombre-Dijo la madre de Garen<p>

-Me alegro mama, al fin podre ver a mi hermana todos los dias, y no solo en Navidad, ahora se me hace tarde para ir con Kat, nos vemos mama-Dijo Garen

-Ve hijo que debo llamar a tu padre y arreglar la casa, que tu hermana acaba de salir al aeropuerto-Dijo su madre

Garen salio corriendo, ya que se le hacia tarde y llego a la casa de "ella", estaba anocheciendo cuando ella abrio

-Kat, aqui estoy-Dijo Garen-¿a donde iremos esta vez?

-Pasa

Garen entro, pero para su sorpresa, no habia nadie mas que ella, ella le dijo que se sentara en el mueble, a lo que Garen obedecio, luego Katarina se sento junto a el, el silencio reinaba, Garen en ese momento se acerco  
>a ella y empezoa besarla apasionadamente, ambos se echaron en el sofa, Garen empezo a quitarle el sueter a Kat<p>

-No creo que debamos hacerlo, algo en mi dice que si, pero yo siento que no

-Nos queremos ¿verdad?-Dijo Garen

-Si te quiero-Dijo Kat

-No tenemos nada que perder-Dijo Garen

Dicho esto ambos siguieron lo que empezaron, pero ahora solo ellos seran testigos de ese momento

* * *

><p>Shyvana estaba en la direccion que Jarvan le indico, habia estado hay todo el dia sin averiguar nada, hasta que vio a Darius, uno de los compañeros de clase de Jarvan, se dispuso a seguirlo, cuando vio que entro a un callejon<br>y paso a una habitacion por un puerta oxidada, ella se acerco y puso su oreja intentando escuchar, lo que pasaba

Swain estaba leyendo como siempre lo hacia, durante las noches cuando Darius toco su puerta, Swain le indico que pase

-Deseaba verme-Dijo Darius

-Si, necesito que repartas esas cajas de armas entre todos nuestros hombres-Dijo indicando varias cajas grandes, que al parecer contenian rifles y pistolas

Darius se dispuso a repartir, mientras completaba el pedido de Swain, este reunio a todos sus hombres y grito

-Hoy, la mafia de Jarvan caera, jamas esperaran un ataque sorpresa a su base, cuando matemos al hijo de Jarvan, el se vera en condicion de rendirse y por ende controlaremos todos y cada uno de los negocios de esta gran ciudad

Shyvana salio del callejon lo mas que pudo, y llamo a Jarvan desde su celular, indicandole el plan de Swain

-Ya me lo suponia, ellos saben que mi padre salio de la ciudad, y tambien saben que yo estoy al mando por este tiempo, gracias Shyvana reunete conmigo en el refugio en las afueras de la ciudad, Swain no sera mas listo que nosotros

Corto la llamada...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Y con esto se termina el Capitulo 3, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos el proximo capitulo :D<strong>_


	4. En coma

_**Hola a todos :D denuevo en este capitulo, gracias por seguir mi historia hasta aca, bueno como siempre en este capitulo me centrare en Swain y Jarvan mas que nada**_  
><span><em><strong>pero sin dejar de lado a Garen y Katarina, bueno sin mas preambulos disfruten el capitulo :D<strong>_

* * *

><p>Garen se despertaba, habia dormido en casa de Katarina, ella aun se encontraba abrazada a el, con cuidado se desperto y fue por papel y lapiz, aun vio que ella seguia dormida<br>asi que se dispuso a escribir una nota...

"Querida Kat, debo decir que me gusto mucho lo que hicimos nosotros juntos, ahora son las 6am y veo que aun estas dormida, prefiero no despertarte asi que, me tuve que ir , pero te  
>llamare esta tarde, con amor Garen...<br>PD:Me encantaria conocer a tus padres"

Garen camino y dejo la nota en la mesa junto al sofa que compartio con "ella", se encamino hacia la puerta, y salio en direccion a su casa donde seguramente su madre le regañaria pero  
>al fin y al cabo no le importaria, "ella" era todo su pensar en ese momento<p>

Hace algunas horas...

Jarvan estaba llegando a su refugio secreto debido al informe de Shyvana sobre el ataque de Swain cuando de pronto algo parecio llamar su atencion, un choque de autos, Jarvan sabia que eso  
>era un problema, la carretera se bloqueo sin dejar escape, de pronto un auto llego practicamente volando, de el bajo Swain y 3 sujetos armados hasta el tope, Jarvan parecia estar asustado, pero<br>en lo mas minimo, Xin Zhao llego en otro auto junto a Shyvana y 2 sujetos mas igualmente armados hasta el tope, Jarvan ordeno apuntar sus armas hacia Swain, y ese ordeno que no levantaran sus armas,  
>Jarvan no esperaba eso...<p>

-Jarvan, te pedire amablemente que te rindas-Dijo Swain con una risa muy notable

-Rindete tu Swain, te tengo rodeado, mis hombres dispararan al menor movimiento, estas acabado-Dijo Jarvan respondiendo

-La verdad es que ya me habia aproximado a tus movimiento-Dijo señalando a un techo

-Mierda! un francotirador-Dijo Jarvan exaltandose

-Oh! ¿encerio?-Dijo Swain riendose

Jarvan estaba acorralado, si ordenaba atacar a Swain, el francotirador le volaria la cabeza, pero al fin y al cabo Swain estaria muerto...

-Abran Fuego contra Swain-Ordeno a gritos Jarvan

Los hombres de Jarvan no dudaron y abrieron fuego, mientras las balas eran disparadas, Swain no tenia miedo, mejor dicho se burlaba de ellos, hasta que una bala se dirigio hacia el, pero sorpresivamente algo  
>se interpuso, un cuervo...<p>

Las balas iban dirigidas todas a un mismo individuo que sin vacilar, miles de cuervos protegian sacrificando sus vidas por la de el, cuando las armas quedaron vacias, Swain ordeno disparar contra Jarvan pero algo  
>se interpuso entre el y el feroz disparo de aquel individuo<p>

-Shyvana, no...-Dijo Jarvan mientras que para el en camara lenta, ella caia al piso debido al impacto insonoro de aquel disparo

-Mi deber es protegerte, lo he cumplido-Dijo apenas con una sonrisa mientras se desplomaba al piso

Jarvan no dudo, sus sentidos se despertaron, una furia lo invadio, corrio hacia Swain, noqueando de un golpe a cada uno de sus 3 sujetos, al llegar a Swain intento darle un golpe pero Swain detuvo su mano, Jarvan sintio  
>un pequeño dolor, sus manos estabas rasgadas, Swain tenia en lugar de uñas unas grandes garras como de cuervo, tomo a Jarvan y lo tiro al piso, Jarvan penso que seria su fin cuando...<p>

-Te perdono la vida, insolente-Dijo Swain

-Eres un maldito cobarde, matame de una vez-Exigio Jarvan

-No te apresures, el destino y yo tenemos algo reservado para ti-Dijo Swain caminando tan tranquilo hasta que desaparecio en las sombras

Jarvan se levanto, corrio hacia Shyvana, y la encontro en mal estado pero aun vive...

-Shyvana, no te preocupes te llevare a un hospital, te salvaras, porfavor aguanta, no me dejes-Jarvan sono triste en las ultimas palabras

-Tratare, pero lo mas probable esque te vea en el otro mundo-Dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa en su cara

Jarvan se apresuro a cargarla y meterla al coche por el asiento trasero, luego corrio hacia el asiento del conductor y se fue en direccion al hospital mas cercano

-Es raro, no lo crees-Dijo Xin mientras conversaba con otra persona a su lado

-¿Porque lo dices?-Dijo este individuo

-No lo se, Jarvan se preocupa por Shyvana, el nunca hace eso por nadie de nosotros, y su padre es igual que el-Dijo Xin

-Crees que este enamorado de Shyvana-Dijo la otra persona

-Es lo mas probable-Dijo riendose un poco-en fin Quinn, es momento de seguirlo, no tenemos que arriesgarnos a dejarlo solo

-Claro que si, adelante diles a los demas para que suban a los coches-Dijo Quinn

Jarvan no podia estar mas desesperado, manejo con tal habilidad, como nunca lo habia hecho, llego al hospital en un tiempo record, y corrio hacia Shyvana, y pasado unos momentos la interno en aquel lugar, al rato llegaron Xin y  
>Quinn con los demas miembros, entraron y para su sorpresa Jarvan estaba sentado, tenia la cabeza agachada, parecia estar llorando...<p>

6am, luz del amanecer...

Un doctor salio de la habitacion de Shyvana, siendo retenido rapidamente por Jarvan, que no tardo en preguntarte el estado en que se encontraba

-Y bien ¿ Como esta ella?

-Afortunadamente pudimos salvarle la vida, pero...

-¿Que pasa? !Hable!

-Debido a que la herida fue profunda y una zona riesgosa, a quedado en coma, no sabemos el tiempo pero estos tipos de coma, son muy cortos, apenas termine de sanar la herida de bala, despertara es lo mas seguro , asi que no se preocupe-Dijo el Doctor

Jarvan se quedo tranquilo a pesar de lo que dijo el medico solo se limito a decir

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Pase, pero solo tiene 5 minutos considerelo un regalo, ya que a estas horas no se permite las visitas de nadie-Dijo el doctor que se fue rumbo hacia otra habitacion, tenia mas trabajo que hacer

Jarvan paso y la vio acostada, se acerco a ella, puso una silla y empezo a acariciarle el pelo mientras le hablaba de lo que paso despues, Jarvan queria que el tiempo con ella fuera infinito, hasta que Xin le aviso que se le agoto el tiempo de visita,  
>Jarvan solo atendio a decir<p>

-Volvere-Dijo Dulcemente

En otro lado Swain, miraba por la ventana como salia el maldito amanecer, odiaba eso, a su lado como siempre, su cuervo posado en su hombro, aunque le gustaba el poder que tenia al hacer el pacto en aquella cueva, el precio fue muy alto...

Garen llegaba corriendo a su casa, esperaba que sus padres no lo recibieran, llego a la puerta, entro he intento ir a su cuarto, pasando por la sala...

-Estas son horas de llegar, he-Dijo su Madre

-Lo siento, me quede en casa de un amigo, disculpa por no avisarte, no volvera a pasar-Dijo Garen tratando de que su madre no descubra lo que hizo aquella noche

-Sube, y baja en un rato para el desayuno-Dijo su madre guiñandole el ojo sin que Garen se de cuenta

Garen subio, y se dispuso a dormir un rato mas, cuando sono su telefono...

-Buenos dias, Garen-Dijo Xin por el telefono

-Hola Xin, ¿Que paso?

-Jarvan esta un poco mal, y como eres uno de sus amigos quisiera que lo apoyes un rato, sabes donde encontrarnos ¿verdad?-Dijo Xin

-Ire a las 11, estoy cansado-Diciendo esto Garen corto la llamada

Por otro lado una chicha pelirroja despertaba, no tenia a nadie a su lado, simplemente una nota en la mesa, la tomo y leyo:

"Querida Kat, debo decir que me gusto mucho lo que hicimos nosotros juntos, ahora son las 6am y veo que aun estas dormida, prefiero no despertarte asi que, me tuve que ir , pero te  
>llamare esta tarde, con amor Garen...<br>PD:Me encantaria conocer a tus padres"

Katarina no podia estar mas asustada, "PD:Me encantaria conocer a tus padres", bueno el podria conocer a su hermana o a su hermano, pero a su padre no, definitivamente el terminaria cualquier relacion que ella tenga, alegando que ella solo debe estudiar

11am...

Garen iba camino a reunirse con Jarvan en aquel sombrio lugar, llego, abrio la puerta y entro...

Para su sorpresa Jarvan se encontraba de cabeza en el escritorio, Xin estaba parado junto a la puerta como siempre vigilando desde las sombras...

-Jarvan ¿Que pasa?

-Ella-Señalando una foto de Shyvana

-¿Que paso con ella?

-Casi pierde la vida por mi culpa, ella esta en coma-Dijo Jarvan apenado

-Ella es fuerte, no te preocupes Jarvan-Dijo Garen

-Gracias amigo por venir a apoyarme, puedes retirarte-Dijo Jarvan

-Como quieras, pero es mejor que vayas y descanses de este trabajo, aunque sea por unos dias

-Hare eso, cierra la puerta antes de salir-Dijo Jarvan

Garen salia del callejon cuando vio a 2 tipos acercandosele, Darius y Draven...

-Y ustedes, ¿que quieren?

-Por encargo de Swain, debemos llevarte con el-Diciendo esto, tomaron a Garen por la fuerza

Garen trato de defenderse, pero eran bastante fuertes, hasta que, Xin llego y noqueo a Darius y a Draven...

-Estas bien, Garen-Dijo Xin

-Si gracias, que han querido esos-Dijo Garen

-No lo se, te an intentado secuestrar

-Dime quien es ¿Swain?

-Maldicion, quieren torturarte para que des informacion de nuestros paraderos o algo similar-Xin dijo exaltado

-Ve con cuidado Garen, si quieres te asigno un guardaespaldas-Dijo Xin

-No, es necesario-Diciendo esto Garen tomo un taxi en direccion a su casa

Xin tomo a Darius y a Draven y los llevo a su "cuartel"

-Que hacemos con ellos-Pregunto Xin

-Habra que hacer lo que Swain iba a hacer con Garen-Dijo Quinn

-Dejenlos libres , con una advertencia-Dijo Jarvan

Darius y Draven fueron liberados, aun con miedo volvieron donde Swain, a contarles lo sucedido

-Son unos inutiles!-Gritaba Swain

-No pueden secuestrar a una persona indefensa-Swain se tranquilizo un poco-bien, eh observado que Jarvan tiene un aprecio por aquella chica Shyvana, vayan por ella a aquel hospital

-Como ordene Jefe

4pm, aeropuerto...

Garen y su madre esperaban la llegada de su hermana y su "amigo", hasta que alguien aparecio asomandose, Garen dio un gran grito

-LUX!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hasta aqui el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, dejenme sus comentarios, y demas, muchas gracias por seguir la historia hasta aca nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D<span>_**


	5. Nota del Autor

Hola a todos soy Khazen lamentablemente no pude actualizar en mi academia de verano, tengo muchos examenes aunque no se proecupes pondre el proximo Capitulo en 6 dias, Gracias


End file.
